Rentrons à la maison
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - (Pré-série) Bobby, à 3 heure du matin, reçoit un coup de fil d'un Dean désespéré : "Sam est parti..."


Il était tard, les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit depuis un certain temps déjà, la lune était visible depuis longtemps maintenant, et Bobby dormait profondément depuis un bon bout de temps. Un de ses téléphones sonna. Pas un des numéros associés aux chasseurs, à la police ou au FBI. Non, son numéro. Celui que seulement une poignée de personne connaissait. L'homme grogna longuement avant de quitter son lit douillet et d'attraper l'appareil qui reposait sagement sur la table de nuit.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de réveiller, gronda Bobby avec frustration.

\- Hey.

La voix de Dean poussa le vieil homme à calmer sa fureur. Plus précisément, ce fut le ton, vide et même creux, qu'employait le jeune homme habituellement énergique et joyeux.

\- Oh, salut Dean. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien.

Evidemment, Dean Winchester allait bien. Il allait toujours bien. Bobby patienta quelques instants, s'attendant à une suite venant du garçon, mais rien ne vint, ce qui l'agaça légèrement. Juste assez pour le faire avancer malgré son inquiétude.

\- Bon, mon garçon, je t'adore, mais il est presque 3 :00 du matin, donc si tu n'as rien d'urgent à demander, je vais aller me recoucher, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Il eut pour réponse un long silence qui paraissait s'éterniser jusqu'à ce que finalement, Dean, se décide à répondre. Et c'est ce temps d'attente, qui démontra à Bobby qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait et qu'il ferait mieux de découvrir quoi.

\- Ouais. Vas-y, tu as l'air fatigué, tu ferais de retourner dormir. Bye Bobby.

\- Non, attends, Dean ! S'écria le plus âgé avec une précipitation qui l'étonna lui-même. Mon garçon, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Une nouvelle fois, un silence s'installa de manière inconfortable. Mais le vieux chasseur ne céda pas. S'il partait ou qu'il raccrochait maintenant, il était persuadé que Dean disparaitrait. C'était un sentiment stupide, en soi, mais cela n'empêcha pas Bobby de tout faire pour obtenir une réponse.

\- Sam est parti. Il est allé à Stanford.

La voix de Dean n'était qu'un murmure mais cela suffit à briser le cœur de son interlocuteur. Un ton perdu, à la façon d'un enfant perdu qui chercher ses parents. Qui étaient, bien évidemment, absents.

\- Ton père… ?

\- Parti boire. Encore. Il est revenu il y a une dizaine de minute. Il m'a donné un coup de poing et il est repartit sans un mot.

L'idée que Dean se soit fait frapper par l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde choqua Bobby. John Winchester était bien des choses mais il n'était pas un mauvais père. Malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées jusqu'ici, il était parvenu à garder le contrôle. Une chose était sûre, il aimait ses enfants. Mais la situation était trop tendue, même pour un homme de sa carrure et il avait craqué.

Mais le jeune homme, lui, ne pouvait rien faire. Abandonné par son frère. Puis par son père. Dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait faire dans un tel moment de détresse. Et cela terrifiait Bobby.

\- D'accord Dean. Tout va bien se passer. Ou est-ce que tu es ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

\- Je vais venir te chercher, on va rentrer à la maison, faire un point rapide sur tes blessures puis on ira simplement dormir. Comme des vacances. Ouais, on va prendre quelques vacances. Oubli ton frère et ton père, ils se débrouilleront.

Il crut entendre quelque chose ressemblant à un sanglot de l'autre côté de la ligne mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il voulait seulement ramener Dean chez lui et s'occuper correctement du gamin. Ce dernier avait le droit de prendre un congé après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour sa famille. Il le méritait.

\- …Gold Country Inn à Sioux Falls. Chambre 8.

\- Je serai bientôt là. Ne fais rien de stupide gamin.

Bobby raccrocha sans attendre, enfila une chemise propre ainsi qu'une casquette en vitesse avant de sauter dans sa vieille voiture et de foncer en direction de son fils adoptif. Il grilla plusieurs feu rouge et dépassa les limites de vitesse mais son inquiétude l'empêcha de faire preuve de sécurité. Il devait trouver Dean. Et rapidement.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé le fameux motel, il se gara, très mal, il fallait l'admettre, et fonça vers la chambre 8. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, il n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver son emplacement. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la première chose qui le frappa fut le désordre. Les chasseurs avaient l'habitude d'être parfaitement organisé, car en cas d'urgence, il fallait qu'ils puissent bouger rapidement.

Des sacs étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, les tables de chevets renversées et les lampes fracassées. On aurait dit une agression ou un vol, qui se serait mal déroulé. L'homme se reconcentra sur son objectif principal et vu de la lumière filtrer par la porte de la salle de bain.

Bobby sentit son cœur se briser en ouvrant la porte. Dean était là, assis contre un mur, le regard perdu à l'horizon, les yeux rouges d'avoir apparemment pleuré, accompagnés par un magnifique cocard, une lèvre fendue et plusieurs ecchymoses couvrant son visage.  
Un revolver à la main.

Le jeune homme parut se réveiller en voyant son père adoptif entrer. Il renifla et lâcha son arme pour effacer les dernières traces de larme. Il déglutit avant de finalement croiser le regard de l'autre homme, qui sentit sa gorge se serrée.

\- Salut Bobby.

\- « Un » coup de poing, hein ? Toujours aussi fort en mathématique, Ironisa-t-il en essayant de ne pas flancher.

Dean avait besoin d'aide, et Bobby ne comptait pas le laisser tomber alors qu'il était en détresse.

\- Allez, mon garçon. Je vais t'aider à te relever. On retourne chez moi, dit le vieux chasseur avant de s'agenouiller et de prendre Dean dans ses bras qui laissa ses larmes couler, réconforter par son père adoptif. Allez. Rentrons à la maison, mon fils.

* * *

**Avis? Bien? Nul? Je sais pas moi, à vous de me le dire si vous en voulez d'autre dans ce genre là !**


End file.
